interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls I2
Imagine:I2.PNG Lection tres in trollogia. :en: Lesson three in trollogy. :no: Leksjon tre i trollogi. :pt: Lição Três de trollogia. :ra: Lection Tres in trollogia. :sv: Lektion tre i trollogi. :le: Lekcion tres in trologie. Le relation inter massa e velocitate: m = A /( c² – v² ) , ubi A = un constante, m = massa, c = velocitate del lumine / luce e v = velocitate del corpore considerate. :en: The relation between mass and velocity: m = A /( c² – v² ) , where A = a constant, m = mass, c = velocity of light and v = velocity of the body considered. :no: Relasjonen mellom masse og hastighet: m = A /( c² – v² ) , der A = en konstant, m = massen, c = lysets hastighet og v = hastigheten til det betraktede legemet. :pt: Relação entre massa e velocidade: m = A /( c² – v² ) , onde A = uma constante, m = massa, c = velocidade da luz, e v = velocidade do corpo considerado. :ra: Relation inter massa et velocitate: m = A /( c² – v² ) , ubi A = una constante, m = massa, c = velocitate de la lumine / luce et v = velocitate del corpore considerato. :sv: Relationen mellan massa och hastighet: m = A /( c² – v² ), där A = en konstant, m = massan, c = ljusets hastighet och v = hastigheten för den betraktade kroppen. :le: Le relacion inter mase e velocitate: m = A /( c² – v² ), ubi A = un konstante, m = mase, c = velocitate del lumine / luce ed v = velocitate del korpore konsiderate. Observa que quando v approcha c , le massa approcha infinitate. :en: Observe that when v approaches c , the mass approaches infinity. :no: Legg merke til at når v nærmer seg c , vil massen gå mot uendelig. :pt: Observai / observem que quando v se aproxima de c , a massa se aproxima do infinito. :ra: Observate que quando v approcha c, la massa approcha infinitate. :sv: Lägg märke till att när v närmar sig c , kommer massan att gå mot oändligheten. :le: Observa ke kuando v aprocha c, le mase aprocha infinitate. In astronomia un cavo nigre es un singularitate con un massa infinite. :en: In astronomy a black hole is a singularity with an infinite mass. :no: I astronomien er et sort hull en singularitet med en uendelig masse. :pt: Em astronomia um buraco negro é uma singularidade com massa infinita. :ra: In astronomia un cavo nigro est una singularitate con massa infinita. :sv: I astronomien är ett svart hål en singularitet med en oändlig massa. :le: In astronomie un kave nigre es un singularitate kon un masae infinite. Le relation inter tempore e velocitate: t = B ( c² – v² ) , ubi B = un constante, t = tempore, c = velocitate del lumine / luce e v = velocitate del corpore considerate. :en: The relation between time and velocity: t = B ( c² – v² ) , where B = a constant, t = time, c = velocity of light and v = velocity of the body considered. :no: Relasjonen mellom tid og hastighet: t = B ( c² – v² ) , der B = en konstant, t = tiden, c = lysets hastighet og v = hastigheten til det betraktede legemet. :pt: Relação entre tempo e velocidade: t = B ( c² - v² ) , onde B = uma constante, t = tempo, c = velocidade da luz, e v = velocidade do corpo considerado. :ra: Relation inter tempore et velocitate: t = B ( c² - v² ) , ubi B = una constante, t = tempore, c = velocitate de la luce / lumine, et v = velocitate del corpore considerato. :sv: Relationen mellan tid och hastighet: t = B (c² - v²) , där B = en konstant, t = tiden, c = ljusets hastighet och v = hastigheten för den betraktade kroppen. :le: Le relacion inter tempore e velocitate: t = B(c² – v²), ubi B = un konstante, t = tempore, c = velocitate del lumine / luce ed v = velocitate del korpore konsiderate. Observa que quando v approcha c , le tempore approcha zero. :en: Observe that when v approaches c , time approaches zero. :no: Legg merke til at når v nærmer seg c , vil tiden gå mot null. :pt: Observai / observem que quando v se aproxima de c, o tempo se aproxima do zero. :ra: Observate que quando v approcha c , le tempore approcha zero. :sv: Lägg märke till att när v närmar sig c , kommer tiden att närma sig noll. :le: Observa ke kuando v aprocha c, le tempore aprocha zero. In astronomia un cavo nigre es un singularitate ubi le tempore ha lentate al proximitate del zero. Un secunda la es como un tempore infinite hic. :en: In astronomy a black hole is a singularity where time has slowed down to approximately zero. One second there is like an infinite time here. :no: I astronomien er et sort hull en singularitet der tiden har saknet ned til nær null. Et sekund der er som en uendelig tid her. :pt: Em astronomia um buraco negro é uma singularidade onde o tempo reduziu sua velocidade a próximo de zero. Um segundo lá é como um tempo infinito aqui. :ra: In astronomia un cavo nigro est una singularitate ubi le tempore ha lentato a la proximitate del zero. Una secunda illac est como un tempore infinito hic. :sv: I astronomien är ett svart hål en singularitet där tiden har saktat ned till noll. En sekund där är som en oändligt tid här. :le: In astronomie un kave nigre es un singularitate ubi le tempore ha lentate al proximitate del zero. Un sekunde ilak es komo un tempore infinite hik. In astronomia il anque ha cavos blanc. Cavos nigre attrahe, absorbe e fortemente preme massa. Cavos blanc spue e rejecta massa. :en: In astronomy there are also white holes. Black holes attract, absorb and crush mass. White holes spew out and reject mass. :no: I astronomien er det også hvite hull. Sorte hull tilterkker seg, absorberer og knuser ned masse. Hvite hull spyr og kaster ut masse. :pt: Em astronomia há também buracos brancos. Buracos negros atraem, absorvem e esmagam massa. Buracos brancos devolvem / vomitam e repelem massa. :ra: In astronomia il ha etiam cavos blancos. Cavos nigros attrahen, absorben et fortemente premen massa. Cavos blancos spuen et rejectan massa. :sv: I astronomien finns det också vita hål. Svarta hål slukar massa som absorberas. Vita hål kastar ut och avvisar massa. :le: In astronomie il anke ha kaves blank. Kaves nigre atrahe, absorbe e fortemente preme mase. Kaves blank spue e rejekta mase.